Please Save Me
by ac135
Summary: "Mikan, they're going to pay me! Don't you understand?" Because of Jii-chan's betrayal, Mikan has been sent to a strange academy. Now she's seat mates with a stuck up jerk, who seems to enjoy taking it upon himself to stop her constant attempts to escape. A friend would be nice, but will Mikan's wounded heart ever be ready to trust someone again?
1. Chapter 1

**Ta da, my new story! Apparently people wanted this the most when I checked my poll, so here it is. By the way, this chapter is more of an introductory, it's really short... :D**

* * *

The house they lived in wasn't much, but it was home. Just a simple kitchen which connected to a bathroom and a small room where Jii-chan and her slept. Well, it was home to her. As for Jii-chan, even though he tried to hide it she knew he wanted a bigger house. It hurt when she would spot him staring longingly at pictures in magazines that showed the magnificent houses of the rich.

Ever since the car accident a few years ago Jii-chan's back had been causing him problems, forcing him to quit his job since he was unable to work. They were living off of his savings for now, but she was concerned for when they eventually ran out.

No, there was no time to be thinking about a bigger house.

* * *

The fifteen year old girl sighed as she folded a basket of clean clothes. It was Sunday afternoon, the day when Jii-chan and her would always spend the day together and just relax, maybe watch a movie.

But something was different with Jii-chan. He had been getting some mysterious calls for about two weeks, and now he had started acting oddly. For the first time ever, he had called off their fun day, saying that his back was hurting too much. She had offered to take him to the Emergency Room, but he declined, saying he just needed some rest.

"Jii-chan, I'm coming in!" She called out after knocking on their shared bedroom door, putting on a small smile. No answer came, so she assumed he was asleep.

Shifting the basket of now-folded clothes to her hip, Mikan shuffled sideways into the room. Her Grandpa glanced up from his bed when he saw her enter the room. He smiled at her, warming Mikan's heart. "Mikan, it's good to see you!"

Grinning, Mikan walked over to the dresser and started putting away the clothes. "You too, Jii-chan. How's your back? Do you need some pain killer?"

Jii-chan shook his head and laid it back down on the pillow. "No, no don't worry about it. Really my back isn't hurting too bad, I just wanted to stay in bed all day."

Sweatdropping, Mikan closed the drawers, finished with the clothes. "You could have just said that, you know. I could bring in a movie and we could watch it together!"

The bed creaked as Jii-chan shifted uncomfortably. "Er… Why don't you do that, sweetie, that sounds great! And did I hear you cleaning the house out there? I can't tell you how much I admire your hard working spirit! Have I told you how lovely it is to was up each morning to a sparkling clean house?"

Mikan laughed, embarrassed. "Well it's not really _that _hard, since it's just the two of us and it's a rather small house. But - Oh!"

"What is it?" Jii-chan asked, hiding a sigh of relief.

"I just remembered that I was in the middle of cleaning! And there's a lot of stuff, since I was forgot to clean last week. I'm really sorry Jii-chan, I'll watch a movie with you later, see ya!"

Chuckling, Jii-chan waved weakly after her as she dashed out of the room. Sighing, he stared at the photo hanging on the wall of Mikan and him. What an innocent girl.

So easy to manipulate. And yet, why was this feeling of guilt tugging at his old heart? He shook his head. He had done his fair share of looking after her tirelessly - it was only right that he finally got the life he had longed for all these years.

But even after telling himself that constantly, he couldn't help shivering with shame when those hazel eyes stared into his deceptive black ones for a split second before the light was switched off each night.

* * *

**How was it? Please leave a review, they are much appreciated, lol. So yeah, see ya next time, I'll probably update later tonight. Maybe. Okay so I looked back, and realized people might not want to continue reading because the first chapter seems kind of boring. Just so everyone knows, this will be more interesting, even in the next chapter. Natsume and the gang are all at Alice Academy, just be patient please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I couldn't wait, so I put up this next chapter :)**

* * *

There was a peaceful silence in the house as Mikan went about her day, alone as usual. It was no longer odd to wake up and find that Jii-chan had left somewhere, nor was it as worrying when he would stumble home late at night, although Mikan still made an effort to stay up until he was safely home.

On this particular Thursday morning, Mikan woke up at six 'o' clock and immediately set about her work. Braiding her long, light brown hair into two braids she pulled on a red tee-shirt and some shorts. Even though it was early in the morning, it was the beginning of summer so it was pretty warm already.

As usual Jii-chan was already gone, although she hadn't stayed up last night so she wasn't even sure if he had ever come home. Sighing, Mikan made her bed and walked into the kitchen. After setting some rice to cook over the stove, she looked around.

Shocked, Mikan looked even closer. Under pots, in the cupboards, even the chairs!

Her head began to feel light, so she took a seat, still shocked.

In the entire place, there wasn't a bit of dust. No dishes were out of place, the sink was empty, and even the clothes were folded. For the first time, there was absolutely nothing for Mikan to clean.

Taking deep breaths, she gathered her thoughts. Alright, so maybe she had overkilled her cleaning over the past few weeks, but that was only to be expected when she was all alone every day. It was no big deal that there was nothing more to clean for now. Besides, she just had to wait for dust to gather and clothes to get dirty.

Well for now, she had the day off for once. Normally she would spend a free day with Jii-chan, but that was off limits right now. Instead, Mikan decided to read a book. Now that school was out she didn't really read much, so she was actually looking forward to it.

* * *

It was late at night when Jii-chan finally walked through the door, not bothering to quietly shut the door. Mikan heard the loud thump as she door slammed shut, and jumped in surprise. Her eyes lit up when she saw Jii-chan walk into the bedroom, although he looked a little more exhausted than usual.

"Hello, Jii-chan! How did your day go?" That was Mikan's usual greeting, but tonight Jii-chan just wearily stumbled into bed. His shoes were tossed carelessly onto the floor and his cover was pulled tightly around his frail body.

Worried Mikan walked over and leaned over him. "J..Jii-chan, are you alright?"

Jii-chan didn't look up, just quietly whispered something, making Mikan lean in closer to hear.

"I have some good news, Mikan."

Mikan smiled, but her eyes were narrowed. He looked so thin and frail that right now she couldn't imagine what his good news could possibly be.

"Really? That's nice! What is it?"

Jii-chan shook his head wearily, still avoiding her eyes. "I'll tell… you tomorrow."

Looking away, Mikan nodded and walked back to her bed. As always she waited a second before turning off the light, just to glance at her Jii-chan and make sure he was okay.

Tonight was weird. Usually he would meet her eyes with his own and smile at her as a goodnight, but this time he just huddled even tighter under the blanket. Gulping, Mikan turned off the light. There was no helping it if he wanted to be stubborn.

* * *

The next morning Mikan woke up later than usual, and was surprised when she saw Jii-chan laying in bed still asleep, snoring loudly. Smiling, she realized that this was something that hadn't changed about Jii-chan - he still snored loud enough to shake the house.

The sun shone brightly through their single window as Mikan opened the shades, making her blink. Today seems like a good day for some reason, even though last night had seemed a little tense.

Pulling on her black shirt and army shorts, Mikan walked into the kitchen and started making some eggs. Jii-chan was still home which must mean he would want breakfast when he woke up. Mikan smiled as she remembered when he would make pancakes for her as a little girl, flipping them in the air and making her catch them on a plate. Those were the mornings from long ago, and it was saddening to think that she could never go back to them.

The eggs were sizzling so she flipped them over and poured two glasses of orange juice. Placing the finished eggs onto two plates she moved the dishes to the small table and sat down. The sun made the room turn into a cheery orange, making Mikan smile. The sun always made her smile for some reason, as though it just made everything seem better.

The clock ticked as Mikan sat and waited patiently. Both plates sat untouched, both glasses still full. It never bothered her that when Jii-chan finally woke up the food was always cold. It had been so long since they ate a meal together that she really didn't mind at all. It was worth it to spend some time with her Jii-chan, no matter how short a time it was.

Finally, after close to an hour, she heard the sounds of her Grandpa getting up. The bedroom door creaked open and he shuffled out in his robe, yawning and scratching his head.

Smiling brightly Mikan waved to him, and pointed to the chair opposite of her. "Good morning! I made you some breakfast!"

To her surprise, Jii-chan calmly took his seat, a bright smile on his face. Mikan got over her surprise and eagerly stood up. "Here, I'll reheat it for you! I'm sorry it's been sitting out for so long…"

Waving her back to her seat, Jii-chan just picked up his fork and started eating the food. "No no no, it's delicious! I can't believe you did this all for me!"

Eyes wide, Mikan followed his lead and started eating her breakfast as well. It didn't taste bad actually, and she smiled to herself at her cooking skills. Of course she had been cooking for the two of them for years, but she still couldn't help feeling a little proud.

Jii-chan placed his empty cup down, letting out a sigh of satisfaction. "Oh sweetie, that was delicious. I can't remember the last time I ate this well."

The grin on Mikan's face grew broader, and she stood up and took his dishes as well as hers. " Thanks, but it would have tasted better warm."

"I believe that was my fault for getting up so late, dear. I'm sorry."

"Eh? No, not at all!" In a hurry to change the subject, Mikan suddenly remembered what Jii-chan had said last night. "Er… What was that you said last night about good news?"

"Oh, that." Jii-chan sighed happily and scratched the back of his head. "I know that this will probably come as a shock to you, but I have big news."

* * *

The dishes clattered as Mikan dropped them into the sink.

"What?"

Jii-chan closed his eyes at the clatter, but still smiled. "Yes, I've worked it out. In a few days I will have finally accomplished my dream."

The room was silent for a moment, Mikan holding her breath as Jii-chan paused a second.

"You might not have noticed, but I've been secretly looking for a new house to move into -"

"Oh I noticed…" Mikan murmured to herself.

"-Well an opportunity has arrived, and I can finally buy it!"

Mikan froze. "What? Bu..But Jii-chan, we're barely surviving on your savings!"

Jii-chan looked away. "I haven't just been messing around these past few weeks, my child. A large amount of money will be mine as of this Sunday, and I've already picked out the new house."

Shocked, the fifteen year old was at a loss for words. Nothing could be more surprising than the news her Jii-chan had just delivered. A new house? How was that even possible? Of course she knew that he had always wanted one, but… But… this was her home! Her most treasured moments had been spent in this house, with her Jii-chan. She knew every crack and dent by heart, and a warm feeling passed over her every time she stepped through the front door.

"Uhh… That's… That's great. Marvelous. Wonderful…" She said quietly, turning away. Jii-chan's frown went unseen by her, as she silently started washing the dishes. Clean… Clean… Get away from reality. Anything would be better than this supposedly nice moment she had planned with her beloved Jii-chan.

"Oh yes, and one more thing."

Mikan looked up.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

Trying not to sweat, Mikan smiled back at her Grandpa. "You know I'd do anything for you, Jii-chan. What do you want?"

"You'll now when it's time, dear."

* * *

Sunday arrived quickly, although the morning seemed to drag on forever. Jii-chan was still asleep, and Mikan assumed that since today he was mysteriously getting a lot of money he would be staying home. They hadn't had a conversation since Friday, and she was still completely lost as to what was going on. All she knew was that there was some big favor he wanted of her, and she wouldn't know until it was too late.

Well if couldn't be too bad, right? What if all he wanted was for her to… Uhh… Pack his clothes for him or something? After all, they would be moving very soon.

Standing up she tiptoed out of the room and immediately started sweating. What was with this burning heat? It felt like the entire room was on fire.

Glancing around she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but the temperature was definitely not normal. Wiping her brow she walked over to the tiny fireplace. It wasn't lit, and the stove wasn't on either. What the…

Hurrying into the bedroom she gently patted Jii-chan's arm.

"Jii-chan! Please wake up, I think something's wrong!"

The old man grumbled and rolled over, causing her to shake him even harder.

"The kitchen is boiling hot!"

This got him to sit up abruptly, eyes wide. "It's what?!"

"Yeah," Mikan said hurriedly, trying to drag the old man out of bed, "There's not any fire that I can see but it's really really hot!"

Mumbling under his breath Jii-chan pulled on some slippers and made his way to the kitchen, with Mikan following close behind him.

Inside, Jii-chan immediately felt the blast of hot air on his face. Frowning, he looked around. Mikan went over to check the oven again, while Jii-chan walked over to the window. Whatever he saw made him stop panicking. Turning around, he gave a long look towards Mikan.

Mikan glanced over at Jii-chan, who was staring at her. "What is it?"

"Mikan, do you remember when I asked you for a favor a while ago?"

"Ye…Yeah…" Mikan slowly nodded.

"Will you do me this favor and go check outside really quickly?"

Standing up, Mikan nodded, confused. "I guess… But why is that a favor?"

Jii-chan didn't reply, just nudged her towards the door. Shaking her head, Mikan opened the front door. What had gotten into her Jii-chan? Was he turning senile?

Still frowning she stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

"What the -!" With a shout, Mikan found herself staring at a tall young man, who had fire shooting from his hands. "He - hey! What are you doing?"

No reply came from the man, so Mikan just backed away slowly. She scrambled for the door knob, but to her surprise the door was already opened. Turning around in fear, she stared at Jii-chan, who was looking at her with an emotionless face. He pointed at the young man.

"Go with him, Mikan."

Eyes wide, Mikan stared in shock. She glanced again at the mysterious person, this time taking him in. He had black hair which was messily styled, along with shocking red eyes. But the only thing that caught her attention was the fire that he was controlling from his hands.

"J…Jii-chan, who is he? What are you talking about?"

The old man looked away. "You don't need to worry about that. Can't you just do this one last thing for your old Grandpa?"

Still confused, Mikan looked at him in desperation, backing away from the two men, neither of which she knew anymore. Stumbling over a stone she fell down, still shocked into silence.

Jii-chan looked up suddenly, his eyes full of greed. "Mikan, they are going to pay me every month! Don't you understand? I'll finally be able to buy a new house, and live happily through my last days!"

Mikan shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Her Grandpa would sell her to this strange person, all for a new house? "Jii-chan, please… I'm you're granddaughter! You wouldn't give me away, never!"

Time stopped. Jii-chan's face was twisted into a creepy glare, his eyes shining with greed. "You foolish child, I've raised you for years! How could you be so cold-hearted?"

Screaming, Mikan closed her eyes and covered her ears. "That's not true! I'm not the one being cold-hearted!"

She suddenly felt a hand grab her wrist in a strong grip, pulling her to her feet. She tried wrenching away, but it was impossible. The man from before was pulling her to a black car she hadn't even noticed, where two older men in black suits were standing.

"Jii-chan!" She screamed desperately, but the old man she knew and loved from before was gone. Now there stood a greedy old man who bowed gratefully to a man with blonde hair who handed him a suitcase that could only be full of money.

"Please!" Her heart wrenching scream tore through the early morning mist, but the neighbors just pulled their shades closed and locked the doors.

The car door was opened by one of the men, and Mikan was shoved inside. Before the door slammed shut, she screamed out one last time, throwing a desperate look at the old man, who was walking back inside with a second glance.

"Please, save me!"

* * *

**Alright, I'm working on the next chapter already! Thank you to the three people who reviewed! Please review, favorite, follow, greatly appreciated as always! I have quite a few views and three reviews, but only one follower... I'm kinda confused about that, lol :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry if this chapter's a little short, but ****enjoy it anyways please! And thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means so much! **

* * *

"I don't believe a word of that crap!" Mikan shouted angrily, turning away from the man in front of her. He was supposedly the Principle of this so-call 'school', but there was no way Mikan was falling for that crap.

Sighing, Principle Kuonji rubbed his head. "You're annoying voice hasn't stopped screaming since the moment you stepped in here. What will it take to convince you that you have an Alice?"

Mikan flinched at the man's raised voice, but didn't back down. "There's no reason I should suddenly believe that kids like me have special powers!"

Principle Kuonji widened his eyes suddenly. "Do you really think that I would put up with hundreds of kids like you for no reason? Believe me, I want nothing more than to shut every last one of you into a cell! But, due to multiple reasons, I have to take care of your education and well being. Now I don't want to hear another word - I didn't spend so much time getting you here just for you to close your ears to everything I say."

Shocked into silence, Mikan abruptly closed her gaping mouth. Still glaring, Principle Kuonji knocked loudly on his desk. Mikan was surprised when suddenly to men grabbed her arms, one on each side. She surprised her gentle personality by spitting at the Principle, but her immense hatred and frustration overtook her. She furiously kicked her feet, letting out a scream, but to no avail. Hopelessly struggling, she was dragged out of the office, where Principle Kuonji only raised his eyebrow, as though mocking her.

* * *

"Sakura-san, your uniform is hanging up in the closet. Once you're dressed, please follow me to your classroom."

Rubbing her eyes, the still-sleepy Mikan just stared blankly at the maid standing in front of her, who was sweating nervously. Of course rumors had spread about the new girl, by the students who had happened to be in the same hallway at the time, as well as those who passed by the two men dragging the furious girl to the dormitory.

Choosing not to respond, Mikan slammed the door in the poor girl's face.

Once she was away from prying eyes, Mikan collapsed once more. She wasn't sure how long she could keep up this tough charade-she really was a gentle person. But as much as she hated to act so harsh, it was all she could do. If she allowed her true personality to show, then of course she would eventually become attached to this place. Eyes narrowing, she walked over to the closet and looked for the uniform.

A few minutes later, she opened her door and stepped out. The maid was still waiting there, and she smiled when she saw her charge. "Alright, I'll show you to your classroom now, miss."  
Mikan managed not to smile back, just walked behind the maid. The walk to the classroom took a few minutes, during which neither said a word. Once they reached the door, the maid bowed and left, without speaking.

Taking a deep breath, Mikan sighed and opened the door.

Inside, the sun shining through the windows was so bright that it took a minute for her to see what was inside. Students were sitting at desks, staring in wonder at her, and a blonde haired man was walking towards her. His eyes were purple, and his ears were pierced. If he wasn't a teacher, and Mikan wasn't so polite, she would have immediately called him gay.

"Ah, I see… You must be our new student, right?"

Not responding, Mikan just looked around the room. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Narumi. You're Mikan-chan, right?" The man beamed at Mikan, who couldn't help feeling bad for ignoring him. However, she had other matters to think about. There was no doubting now that she really was at a school, but that still didn't explain why she was there. The students here didn't look extraordinary or anything. A finger tapping her shoulder caused her to turn and meet the eyes of this 'Narumi' guy.

"If you're looking for a seat, there's one in the back of the room. Is that alright? Or should I make someone move so you can sit up front…"

Leaning in, Mikan whispered in his ear. "Listen up, I'm only cooperating right now because I have no idea what's going on. But for you own good, don't fool yourself into thinking I want to be here."

Narumi gave her a gentle smile. "I'm aware of your situation, Mikan-chan. But for _your _own good, don't fool yourself into thinking that this is just a nightmare. Make the most of this, and I guarantee you'll find yourself astounded by the results."

Raising his voice, he pointed towards the back, his voice back to it's former cheerfulness. "Alrighty then, you can sit back there, okay?"

Holding back a growl, Mikan silently walked to the back where he had pointed. As he said, there was only one open seat. Well… Three, to be exact. The entire bench was open, so she slid sullenly into the one closest to the window.

For hours she sat there, completely ignoring everyone, even though the boys and girls were still giving her stares. What, was it really that odd to see a new student? Not that she was admitting to being a student, but it would certainly look like that from someone else's point of view. Groaning, Mikan laid her head on her arms. After a while the bell rang for lunch, and Mikan managed to follow the crowd to the lunch room.

Before she could even make it to a seat, a boy walked up to her. He had short hair and glasses, and Mikan could see he was timid. He tapped her on the shoulder and Mikan gave him a side glance. He stood taller than her, but she was short so that didn't count. Either way, he didn't seem very manly.

"Yeah?"

"Er… I was just wondering… Since you're a new student… Do you need help getting your lunch?"

Raising an eyebrow, Mikan looked away. No friends here, remember that Mikan. Forcing a scoff, she turned away. "Don't mock me, okay?"

Sweating, the boy was about to walk away, but he turned back for a moment. "My name's Yuu Tobita…" he trailed off when Mikan just stalked away.

* * *

"What did she say?"

Yuu looked down. "She kind of gave me the cold shoulder, but at least I managed to tell her my name in case she needs help."

A girl with green hair scoffed. "You're too nice for your own good, Yuu. I saw her walk away without listening-she obviously thinks she's too good for us! And all during class, she just dozed off."

A pink haired girl quickly covered the other girl's mouth. "Hush, Sumire! That's not nice, I'm sure she's just nervous. After all, we were lucky to have all come here at the same time. She doesn't know anyone though…"

Another girl nodded. "That's right. Me and Anna came here together, and Sumire, didn't you show up with that gang of Koko and the others?"

Sumire nodded sullenly. "I suppose you're right… But still, I don't like her. And did you see? She gets to sit next to _those _two, and I'll bet she's so ignorant that she doesn't even realize what an honor it is!"

Sighing, the other three just shook their heads. "Sumire, you need to get over your creepy obsession." Yuu told her firmly.

Chuckling, Sumire just gazed dreamily at the wall. "I can't help it! They're like a refreshing summer breeze, after being stuck in here for so long with nothing else to do. Oh and speaking of which, do you guys know why they weren't here today?"

Yuu frowned. "Natsume's been away for a while, which is probably why Ruka didn't show up today. Must be worried about him."

Sumire pouted. "Those two are always ditching class! What are they going to do if they get held back a year? Aww, I would't be able to sneak glances at them during class, especially Natsume."

Yuu and the two girl's shared glances. _"You're not very secretive you know… I can't help but wonder if you're part of the reason they don't show up…"_ was what they were all thinking.

* * *

Mikan had chosen a seat way in the back of the large lunch room, where nobody else was sitting. All by herself, she studied the students. They were happily eating their food, joking around and stuff… Some were even hurriedly finishing their homework. Confused, Mikan closed her eyes. She just couldn't make sense of all this! She couldn't forget what the Principal had said about Alices, and a part of her wanted to believe it. However, that would mean she had a special power herself, and that was just impossible. Shaking her head, Mikan opened her eyes.

Wait a minute, this was perfect! Seize the opportunity, that's what Jii-chan always used to say! Sliding against the wall, Mikan did her best to make it out of the room without being seen. And even if she was, it's not like she was committing a crime or anything. Well, not that they knew of.

Outside, Mikan checked the hallways. Clear. Letting out a sigh of relief, she peered into the empty classrooms on either side of the hallway. After a long search, Mikan finally found one that seemed okay. The window led outside to the back, where nobody would be able to see her if she hid behind the trees.

Eyes shining with determination and fury, Mikan opened one of the windows, wincing as it squeaked. Carefully placing one leg out the window, she glanced behind. Thank goodness there was no one arou-no! This had to be a joke! A man wearing glasses was staring at her in shock. Letting out a yelp of distress, Mikan hurriedly jumped out the window and ran like her life depended on it. it did, actually.

"Of course… Of course there just _has_ to be a teacher in the one room I pick!" Mikan mumbled as she ran furiously towards the tall wall that she could see in the distance. Crap, this place was huge! She could hear shouts coming from the school, and ran even faster. The trees were thankfully starting to get thicker, and she headed for a patch of trees that she could probably climb up.

Suddenly, before she could even think, something landed right in front of her with a thud, and she crashed into it, falling over in the process. "Ouch…" she mumbled, rubbing her head. Angry at whatever she had somehow run into, Mikan lifted her head, and found herself glaring into…

Red eyes.

Eyes wide, Mikan stared in shock at the person in front of her. It was the same black hair, the same red eyes… No doubt about, this was that guy shooting fire out of his hands back home. Shooting to her feet Mikan glanced to the sides. Trees surrounded her and blocked the path - there was no way to escape unless she either ran back to the school or got past him. Since the first obviously wasn't an option, Mikan peered around the man to behind him. Before she could react, he had moved forward and looked own at her, eyes calm.

"What do you think you're doing, little girl?"

Mikan couldn't help but realize how painfully close to this guy's chest she was. Lifting her chin, she replied defiantly, staring into his eyes. "I'm obviously trying to get out of here, idiot. And I'm not a little girl!"

His face still calm, the man just grabbed her wrist. "You're not the one to be calling someone an idiot. What makes you think it's that easy to escape?"

Pulling against his firm grip, Mikan spat at him. "I never said I thought it was easy, but nothing good in life ever comes easily, so I'm gonna take what I can get. Now let me go!"

Not responding, the man just started walking back towards the school, pulling her along with him. "No way! I'm not going back! Let me go, you jerk!"

Her captor glared at her. "Shut it, moron. If you think this is bad, just imagine what would have happened if I let those guys from the Academy catch you. Keep this up, and I really will let them catch you."

Groaning, Mikan panted and strained against his hold. What was with this guy? What gave him the right to talk like this? Mumbling under her breath, she attempted to slip her hand out, but to no use. "Geez, what's your problem, anyways? Is it like your job or something to be a complete jerk? Because that's what you are, you know."

Ignoring her rant, the raven haired man just dragged her away. Once they reached the building, Mikan stopped struggling. Tons of guys in official looking black suits were running around, or talking on the phone. When they caught sight of Mikan being towed along by the young man, they hurried over. One of them laughed. "Well, will you look at what the cat dragged in!"

Two of them wasted no time in grabbing Mikan roughly and dragging her inside the building. Mikan cast one last glare at the man at fault, who just smirked. Eyes wide, Mikan indignantly looked away. Did that stuck up jerk just smirk at her? What the heck! Was he really happy to ruin her entire life?

* * *

Before she could think beyond that, she was once more brought to the Principal's office. Glaring at him, Mikan stiffly lifted her chin and refused to look at him.

"I hear you tried running away, eh? And on your first day, too. So what do you think I should do about that?"

Still refusing to look down, Mikan didn't reply. Principal Kuonji gave a chuckle, that made her shiver. "I have _no_ idea why you would want to run away-" Mikan scoffed at this. "-but whatever the reason, I can't just let this slide. From now on you'll be surrounded by my men at all times."

Mikan looked at him fiercely. "Like that'll stop me."

Kuonji sighed. "Don't think lightly of this Academy, you impudent brat. Once you realize that there really is no escape, I promise you that you'll regret making a fool of yourself."

Growling, Mikan walked out the door and slammed it shut, not wanting to grace that jerk with her presence anymore. Once outside, she was met by two stern looking men, who simply stood there. Realizing that this must be what Kuonji meant, Mikan rolled her eyes and stalked over to the classroom, followed by the two men.

"I told you to make the most of this, so you run away?" Narumi scolded Mikan, before pointing to her seat. Sighing, Mikan took her seat once more. Now she was _definitely_ being stared at, because this time around she had to serious looking guys standing next to her.

Mikan hadn't planned on paying attention to anything, but this time she couldn't ignore the fact that right now she was sitting next to two people. Looking up, she was about to snap at them for staring at her, but then she saw who the one next to her was.

"You!"

* * *

**How was it? Did Natsume live up to your expectations? I'm new to this kind of Natsume so just wait for them to interact a bit more, and I'll make sure he gets the credit he deserves :P**

**Please Review**


End file.
